


Something in the way she moves

by flipperbrain



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipperbrain/pseuds/flipperbrain
Summary: Killian Jones watches his beloved Emma Swan and his thoughts turn into action.





	Something in the way she moves

His eyes have been on her all night, furtively glancing and blatantly leering when he could get away with it. It’s a dangerous game he’s playing, watching her like this. He was uncomfortably hard throughout dinner, the bulge in his pants thankfully hidden beneath the table. Seeing her lips pressed against the glass as she drank from it, then her tongue peeking out to wipe away the trace of red wine left behind… he shifted in his chair to relieve the pressure and their eyes met for a moment, hers narrowing at first, then the corners of her mouth curving upward with understanding. She knew of course. 

He supposes he should feel guilty, thinking about pressing his face between her legs as she talks and laughs with her parents over pot roast, but he doesn’t. He loves them dearly but he can’t wait for them to leave. He manages to quell his erection long enough to chat and mingle after dinner, and that’s saying something. She’s wearing a dress tonight, a torture device aimed squarely at him. She hardly wears them, they are impractical in her line of work so it’s a rare delight when she does. This one is new and short, it’s fabric so delicate and light, it makes him think of a beach he once visited along the coast of Jamaica. The greenish-blue water was clear as glass and sparkled in the sunlight, its waves gently lapping against the sand… like her hem swishing against the top of her knees and swirling as she turns, revealing a glimpse of shapely thigh then disappearing from his sight.

———————

He snaps back to awareness and sips his drink, then looks up as David stands to announce their departure and side-eyes him with a wry grin on his lips, Killian smiles and looks at the floor, the tips of his ears turning as red as cardinal’s wing. They say their goodbyes and she pushes the door closed. It has barely clicked shut and his hand is under her skirt and sliding over her hip, his left arm moves around her waist, pulling her against him. She grins and turns in his arms, gazing into his blue eyes as he lifts her and walks the few feet between them and his favorite comfortable chair in the corner of the living room. He sets her gently upon it and she leans back as he turns to grab a few throw pillows from the sofa and toss them at her feet, then he drops to his knees. 

His hand strokes up and down her calf then over her knee. He lifts her skirt, carefully rolling it back then gestures for her to slide forward, her legs open, one on either side of him as she moves toward him. She watches his face, his eyes focused on his goal. She smiles as he plans his next move, ever the tactician her Captain Killian Jones she thinks, then closes her eyes. 

He bends to lightly kiss the inside of her thigh, his lips are warm and soft, and she giggles when his hair tickles her skin. He looks at the tiny lacy white panties she’s wearing, and with some regret his hook makes short work of them, snapping the thin band that circles her hips. She groans with dismay, her body shaking as she laughs, when his fingers push the thin material that covers her aside, she stops laughing. He pulls the fabric out from under her and down her thigh then presses the inside of her knees, urging her to open wider. She tenses with anticipation, feeling the heat as he inhales and exhales between her legs.

———————

He loves the smell of her, earthy and warm and subtly lavender from the soap she uses to clean herself. He smiles, knowing she’s waiting for him to begin, but he can’t help admiring the beauty before him, silky undulating petals surround her opening, above it a small pink nub already swollen with want. He gently spreads her lips with his fingers and leans in to kiss her softly, his tongue reaches out, its tip flattening against her then moves in slow circles. He strains against his pants hearing her breathless sighs, her hips angling into his touch. He takes her flesh between his lips and presses them together, sucking her lightly as his tongue draws patterns across her skin, up and down, sideways and around, he moans against her then moves to lick through her opening. his tongue traces her entrance then dips into her, tasting her wetness and desire for him.

She is lost in the sensation of his mouth on her, he is terribly good at this and he loves it, loves loving her. He takes giving her pleasure very seriously, and her love for him makes everything that much more intense and passionate… and freeing.

———————

Her hips rock against his face as his tongue moves inside her, probing deeply in and out while his nose presses and slides back and forth across her sensitive nub. He uses every part of his face in his effort, scrubbing his coarse mustache against her skin, moving his chin to massage and arouse. He stops for a moment and she lifts her head to see where he’s gone off to, he picks up his glass and pours an ice cube into his mouth, lifts an eyebrow at her then bends back to his task.

His lips are cold against her and she gasps out ‘oh my…fuck’ and nearly comes on the spot when the ice makes contact with her swollen flesh, his tongue pushes it forward moving it around and around and around, she can feel the water run down between her cheeks as it melts. She moans as his thumb presses into her and looks at the ceiling when his fingers slip between her cheeks to massage and rub and dip. His thumb bends and flexes and strokes her soft inner walls, sliding in and out while his mouth works its magic. 

———————

She’s panting now and making mewling sounds in her throat, her fingers grab handfuls of his hair as she rides his face and his hand, and then the feeling overtakes her and her body arches as she comes hard and shuddering against him, gripping the arm of the chair with white knuckles as the waves roll over her. He slows his movements until she relaxes into the chair and lifts her head to look at him, her face flushed and her hair is wrecked. 

She breathes for a moment then sits up, he is looking extremely proud of himself as she uses the tail of his shirt to wipe his face a little then kisses him, tasting herself on his lips. ‘You get a gold star for that service kind sir’ she says, her arms hang loosely over his shoulders. He just grins in reply then looks down at the giant bulge in his pants and says ‘I do accept tips milady.’


End file.
